


take me to church

by shortitude



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bondage (implied), Consensual Sex, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom (light), Pegging, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 13:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4306314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortitude/pseuds/shortitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven has her hair still full of shampoo when she shouts the location of her towels out to him through the open bathroom door so, really, everything that happens afterwards turns out to be an unexpected surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	take me to church

**Author's Note:**

  * For [semele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/gifts).



> So guess what we needed more of in this ship? Yeah, you're welcome. I wanted an excuse to write pegging, so that should explain the modern au; I would like some bonus for the effort of inserting some plot, but let's be honest that's not the sort of insertion you're all here to read about so just. YEAH. (ps i don't regret this title at all)

Raven has her hair still full of shampoo when she shouts the location of her towels out to him through the open bathroom door so, really, everything that happens afterwards turns out to be an unexpected surprise. 

Then again, everything that has happened up until this moment has come as a surprise to her, too; given her history with relationships and the emotional scars her two previous ones left on her, getting involved with someone was never really in her new year’s resolution list. 

When she met him – him breaking up a fight at the house-warming party Octavia invited her to – they didn’t really get along, and it had a lot to do with the fact that he’d been in a uniform. It took all of three more parties and being gallantly escorted home safe after drinking too much that she realized that he might just be the smartest, nerdiest campus security guard she’d ever met. His job, ironically taken up to pay for the tuition that kept his sister in community college, had him rubbing elbows with Raven a lot more often than either expected. 

What she also doesn’t expect is the way it feels so natural to have him wandering around in her side of the apartment, absolutely naked, to fetch towels for the two of them. In their hurry to strip, and the detour things took up on her bathroom sink, they forgot about the practical needs of showering. 

He takes a while to come back, and when he does at last return with two big towels and a small hand towel – for her hair, she guesses; bless him for knowing automatically – he looks like he’s just found the sunken Atlantis in her closet. 

Or maybe, he’s found the box. 

He needs a while – as long as it takes Raven to rinse out the conditioner out of her hair and leave a hickey on his neck – to muster up the courage to talk about it. And it’s not because Bellamy is close-minded, because he very much thinks he isn’t. Raven Reyes has been a whirlwind of surprises and familiarity since day one of knowing her, but there are some facets of her personality that he isn’t foreign to. 

He knows that she likes to take the lead in bed; up until the first night they fucked, he hadn’t known he _liked_ having someone else take the lead on him in bed. He’s fallen into that with the same eagerness as he’d fallen into history books as a child, and maybe the same ease as the one he’s fallen into her; slowly, then all at once. 

It doesn’t shock him that she would own toys, since he’s been aware (and informed, because Octavia gossips) that Raven is open with liking sex, and god does she ever. It just baffles him that he hasn’t seen the box in the five months of sleeping at her place every Wednesday, Thursday and Saturday. 

He has to gently push her away from where she’s getting intensely into leaving her mark on his neck; normally, he likes that she’s more territorial than he is, but tonight they should talk. So, he brings it up with the same casual air he brought up the idea of the two of them becoming a thing: “So, you own a strap-on.” 

Raven tenses up. It’s instantaneous, and she notes that he looks upset at the reaction more than he does at the existence of her strap-on, but she can’t help it. She reaches behind her and turns the water off, because she needs to save up on water anyway. As a way of further skirting around the issue, she combs her hair out of the way, and finally shrugs.

“Yeah, I bought it as a birthday present for myself, for graduating high-school.” What she doesn’t mention: the existence of that toy was the beginning of the end for her and her former boyfriend. She waits for Bellamy to not follow the same footsteps, after launching the bait: “I haven’t used it.”

“Do you want to?”

She’s _sure_ that she has placed the mat that keeps her from slipping in her bathtub, except it sort of feels like the solid surface under her feet is gone. “With _you_?” 

He makes a face, like she’s ridiculous for asking. “Unless you’ve got a line of guys you fuck with your plastic dick on the side.” 

He smiles at her, all smug for being a sassy piece of shit, and she rolls her eyes. “It’s silicone,” she corrects him, before drawing back to watch his face for signs of bravado. And finds exactly none. Just plain curiosity, and peaked interest – the later not just in his eyes. “Holy shit, you’re serious.” 

“Yeah.” What he doesn’t mention: he’s always been serious about her. There are some declarations that just don’t fit the mood when you’ve asked a girl to fuck your ass. 

The anticipation is as palpable as the steam on her bathroom mirror. Raven licks her lips, and bounces a little on the balls of her feet, and nods. Her voice is a little hoarse, throat dry, when she instructs: “Go to the bedroom.” 

\---

They stop to towel each other dry first, the whole ritual oddly worshipping on both ends. She is marveled by his interest in this and his trust in her, and he is just plain marveled. 

Given that things could get messy, she has them both lay their damp towels over the sheets, before bringing the box out. Out comes the lube, the condoms from her bedside table drawer, and finally the strap-on. Because he stares at it a long while, she tells him to help her put it on; again, there is a way he does this part that makes her think he revels in the opportunities to worship her in the smallest of ways. 

Getting him ready is…a thing. 

Raven Reyes might not have driven stick, but it doesn’t mean she hasn’t read up all about the mechanics behind it before. Read, or in this case watched copious amounts of porn and gone on a few blogs that could bring her back to earth and reality about it. Pegging has always been a kink that’s fascinated her, it’s just taken her a few years to find someone to want to try it with her. And, if she’s honest about it, someone _she_ wants to try it with. 

She’s the one to revel in the way his ass clenches when she squirts too much lube between his cheeks, or the sounds he makes when she opens him up with one finger, then two. He’s a vision like this, on his knees and face down on her bed; he’s had her like this a few times before, and she makes a comment about how she gets why the view would get him going so fast that just has him groaning into her pillow. It’s decadent; so she applies herself to be even more decadent, and licks him. 

His vision swims, so he ends up closing his eyes and rocking back towards her, his fingers clenched tight around her bed sheets. He hears her low chuckle, and “I’m not even inside you yet,” and almost makes a whining sound in the back of his throat. 

If her mouth is an experience (Experience; it should be capitalized), then the first push of her toy dick is a discovery. It’s no revelation, he doesn’t freak out with fear of what this might make him; he has always been open-minded about exploring (hell, explored his way right into a threesome once) and he has no shame about enjoying every inch of his own body. He likes it that she does, too. 

There’s no time to think about much, anyway, because she pushes her hips forward and her hand ends up in his hair, and when she tugs he rocks his hips back until he feels her thighs against his ass. His dick makes a valiant effort to get hard again, now that the momentary discomfort is gone. She helps, because of course she’d be the kind of person to remember that a reach-around is nice. 

“Holy shit, you’re hot,” comes out of Raven’s mouth, pressed somewhere between his shoulder blades; into the intensity of the moment, she sinks her teeth into his skin and leaves a little mark. That’ll fade, but the sound he makes is going to stay in her memory forever. “I know what’s going in my spank bank.”

He lets out a laugh, and she makes it drown quick with a snap of her hips. 

Afterwards, it’s embarrassingly fast. The foreplay turns out to be the longest part of it, because with the combination of her hand in his hair and the thrusts of her hips and the way she seems to find a way to time it so he rocks into her hand too, he is gone. 

It does end up messy, and loud; the latter unexpected. 

Given how fast she went when inside him, she is remarkably slow when pulling out and incredibly considerate when she takes care of him in the aftermath. He finally recovers when she’s done wiping a wet towel – the one she used to dry her hair, damn the girl’s resourceful if nothing else – between his cheeks and turns him over. 

This is when he notices details again, like the fact that she’s taken off the strap-on but there are little marks where the harness bit into her skin. He wants to lick them; he wants to put his mouth all over her. The thought sends a shiver down his spine, makes his dick twitch. He reaches out and stops her before she goes to jerk him off, and shakes his head. 

“Come up here.” In case his dry-mouthed instruction wasn’t clear enough, he pats the side of his head with his free hand. “Knees here.” 

He likes the way her eyes widen, then cloud with lust all over again. 

She likes the way he kisses the marks left behind by the harness before putting his mouth to her clit. Likes the way he makes the smallest grunts of pleasure when he gets into it, when _she_ starts to grind against his mouth; loves the way his fingers dig into her ass and he encourages her to ride his face, so she does. And does, and _does_. 

\---

Sunrise catches them awake, sprawled atop dry towels and covered in a light sheen of sweat, still reeling from the fourth and last round. 

“I feel like I should either smoke a cigarette or ask that we high five after that,” he finally manages to get out, and she is too tired to tell him that he is ridiculous. 

She does high five him, though, because let’s be honest. Team effort, well done there. 

“So, any other boxes I should start looking for?”

“I’ll tell you which drawer hides the handcuffs if you pretend to be shocked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for being the wind beneath my wings on this one, Marta, but now you owe me your firstborn child as stated.


End file.
